


Suspicions & Additicions

by an_ambivalent



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Pokemon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 02:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13754256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_ambivalent/pseuds/an_ambivalent
Summary: "Without you, I feel broke like I'm a half of whole."[Zen x Gn! Reader]





	Suspicions & Additicions

It happened again, for the third night in a row.

 

It was extremely late at night when Zen had returned to the warmth of his home from his hectic work environment. His face hurt from pulling all sorts of expressions required for the scene he was acting in, his throat was dry and slightly sore from singing, and he was very,  _very_ hungry.

 

Despite his fitness and stamina, for once, he felt extremely burned out. He wanted nothing more except to be welcomed home by his significant other’s arms wrapped around him in a tender embrace which felt like home, be smothered with kisses specked with their love, and their fresh, warm homemade food settled on the table for both of them to eat together.

 

He simply desired a delicious warm meal to devour on a perfect snowy and cold night.

 

However, this had not happened today or the previous two nights.

 

He had not even seen them.

 

They had simply locked themselves in the spare room (their excuse being not wanting to disturb Zen), only them knowing they were doing what.

 

It had began to hurt a little. The lack of attention and affection over the past few days when he needed it the most, had begun to sting. Just a little.

 

However, today, this  _little_ hurt had manifest into unbearable pain resulted through neglection.

 

He wondered for a  _moment_  if they were cheating on him, and if they were even home at all. Keyword: moment.

 

As soon as this thought had occurred, Zen had forced it away  _REASSURING_ himself that such was not the case.

 

It could not be.

 

Despite this assurance, it continued to linger at the back of his mind. He decided that enough was enough, and walked towards the spare room in their apartment to check on them.

 

As he walked towards the room, he took off his leather jacket and settled it on the couch, before nearing the room.

 

“Babe,” He called, settling his hand on the door knob. “I’m home, and I just wanted to check on you...” Zen continued as his fully opened the door. When he did so, he was greeted by utter darkness and an eerie silence which had caused him to trail off.

 

“Babe?” He called in the abyss of darkness, his red eyes flickering about for any hints of his partner.

 

Zen received no response except for a minute whimper.

 

This caused him to furrow his eyebrows in concern as  his fingers shifted around the wall to find the light switch. Once they did, he flicked it on and the room was  _lit._

 

His eyes glanced around the room to see that it was a  _mess_. There were clothes (which he recognized that it belonged to his partner) and wrappers of food thrown across the floor.

 

His mind did not register the food wrappings; only the clothes of his partner on the floor.

 

His eyes widened slightly as he felt his fingers twitch in anticipation. Butterflies began to flutter within his stomach and  sweat began to form at the back of his neck -- signs which conveyed his anxiety. Utter fear began to seep in his nervous at the sinking realization of his worst nightmares coming to life.

 

Zen walked towards the bed and when he got close to it, he noticed a subtle figure of someone lying down.

 

His hands began to tremble as he touched the duvet covers that were hauled over the seemingly sleeping figure.

 

He gulped audibly and then he threw the blankets off the sleeper.

 

“Babe, you aren’t chea-” He began, only to halt mid-sentence when he saw what his significant other was doing; they were huddled within themselves like a fetus, clutching a box in their hands as tears ran down their cheeks. Instantly, the seeping anxiety morphed into concern.

 

He settled his hand on their cheek, and brushed his fingers softly against their cheek.

 

“[Name], what’s wrong?” Zen asked, his voice filled with worry.

 

[Name] whimpered and merely withdrew to themselves, ignoring Zen.

 

This increased his worry, as he settled his hand below their chin and gently turned it around so they would be looking at him.

 

When he successfully did so, [Name]’s eyes blinked open and they were extremely watery. The sight nearly caused his heart to drop within his gut.

 

“What’s wrong? Please tell me,” Zen said gently, as he whipped their tears off their cheeks.

 

[Name] sniffled before they held up the box in their hands, more tears streaming down their face.

Zen blinked before he read what was on the cover: Pokemon Sun/Moon.

 

He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

 

“Wha-”

 

“I-I finished it… In less than 48 hours. It was t-too quick… I WANT MORE!” [Name] exclaimed, their voice rising, and more tears running down their face.

 

In response, Zen’s eyebrow began to twitch and he had opened his mouth to say something.

 

However, instead, he was left speechless.

 

He did not know whether to be offended that he was neglected due to a video game aimed at children, and was played by his adult of a significant other, or cry and laugh in relief that it was  _just_ a game they were cheating on him with… If it was cheating at all.

 

Moments later, Zen sighed and small smile appeared on his face.

 

“It’ll be okay,” He began, leaning down and pecking their cheek. “How about you tell me all about it over dinner?” He said gently, holding his hand out for [Name] to grab.

 

The said [h/c] person sniffled, before they settled their hand in Zen’s who easily lifted them up.

  
“Okay,” They said, returning his gentle smile.


End file.
